


Who is better?

by Hansolliewifey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bestfriends meanie, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Hansol sandwich, I love hansol so so much, Multi, Ship him with everyone, Smut, baby Hansol, cute shit, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansolliewifey/pseuds/Hansolliewifey
Summary: Hansol's two older boyfriends love to compete against each other~~





	Who is better?

Hansol really loved his boyfriends equally. When they both asked him out at the same time, he couldn’t decide who to choose. Both of them took really care of him and loved and filled his life with their kindness. He told them he couldn’t choose and they came to this agreement that both of them would be his boyfriends. That’s all happened two years ago when he was a Junior. Now, they were all in College, living together in an apartment and stayed happily. But there was only one thing. His boyfriends really loved to compete against each other even for the littlest things.

______________________________________

When Hansol woke up, he found himself being sandwiched between his bigger and taller boyfriends. He face was resting in Mingyu’s neck, Mingyu’s strong pair of hands were circling his waist and he could feel Wonwoo’s warm and broad chest hugging him from his back. He sighed in content and moved reluctantly to break free from his boyfriends’ hold to get up.

“Five more minutes, baby” He heard a groan. His boyfriends sure were not morning people. He stayed still and continued to snuggle to his boyfriends’ warmth. Afterall, there were no classes and it was a holiday for all of them. Eventually, he went back to sleeping peacefully.

When he woke up again, the sun was really high. His boyfriends were no longer in the bed. Thinking he should get up by now, he rose up from his bed only to get pulled into a warm embrace.

“Finally, feeling awake, baby?”

“Good morning to you, too, Daddy. And for the record, it was me who was the first to wake up.” He said while pouting cutely. A deep chuckle was heard and soon his lips were claimed by his Daddy’s warm ones. The kiss quickly escalated tongue-involving deep one and he felt like he was melting in his Daddy’s hands.

“Ok, ok, let’s stop here or else Mingyu will be pretty pissed for not inviting him in our morning make-out session.” Wonwoo said while pulling away from the kiss. Hansol blushed and his cheeks were turning red.

“C'mon baby, let’s join Mingyu in the kitchen and have breakfast. I’m sure he’s cooking something.”

“Only if you piggy-back me, Daddy”

“Of course! Anything for my baby boy!”

When they entered into the kitchen, they found Mingyu setting up the breakfast.

“Morning, baby doll! I made banana pancakes with lots of chocolate syrup for you. Come and take a bite!”

“Morning to you, too and thank you, Oppa” Hansol kissed Mingyu on the cheeks and the three of them settled in the kitchen to have breakfast.

“Wowww!! This is so delicious!!! As usual, Mingyu Oppa is the best chef I’ve ever known!!” He exclaimed and ate his pancakes excitedly. 

“Eat slowly, Baby Doll. Besides, we don’t want you to choke on other things, don’t we?” Mingyu grinned from ears to ears and Hansol found himself blushing again completely knowing what his Oppa meant.

“See Wonwoo Hyung! Only I can make this super cute and adorably blushing face of our baby doll!” Mingyu exclaimed loudly.

“Well, considering you still haven’t tasted the sweet and honey-like flavor of his morning lips and seen his sleepy and cute pouting face, I can’t accept your words.” Wonwoo stated and ate his pancakes calmly.

“What?? Wonwoo have already got his morning kiss and I still haven’t? Tisk, tisk, I’m slightly disappointed, baby doll and I’ll also be looking forward to this kiss, Hansollie.”

“Just shut up and eat your breakfast.” Hansol grumbled. Stupid boyfriends and their competitiveness.

_____________________________________

After breakfast, they all decided to spend their rare holiday just by watching movies and lazing around. Hansol found himself being sandwiched again on the couch while his Daddy and Oppa were arguing over what movie should they watch.

“I said Harry Potter marathon would be best considering people from all over the world were celebrating the 20th year anniversary of it!”

“No, no! We should watch Mummy! Tom Cruise is worth to die for and plus, we’ve already watched Harry Potter series too many times!”

“Well, although we’ve seen it too many times, everytime we re-watched, it brings new different feelings!”

“But, …”

“Both of you should just stop! And for you knowledge, I prefer Transformers and we will watch it. No buts!!”

“Woww, ok, ok, anything for you, your highness. ”

Just like this, they settled on and watched the movie peacefully. Hansol let his boyfriends to hold him while watching the movie and he placed his head on Mingyu’s chest and intertwined his fingers with Wonwoo. When the credits rolled in, he got up from the couch but pairs of hands stopped him. Mingyu placed his head on his shoulders and bit his earlobes while back hugging him and Wonwoo’s skillful hands rubbed his chest and stomach underneath his shirt.

“Baby doll, I still haven’t got my morning kiss.” Mingyu whispered into his ears and Hansol shivered visiably. 

“Hey, don’t forget me!” Wonwoo twisted his nipple and bit the junction where his shoulders and collarbones meet. Hansol can’t help but let out a thoraty moan and knew instantly this would leave a huge hickey later.

“Should we continue this at the bedroom, baby doll?”

“Take me as you want Daddy and Oppa” and the next thing he knew, he was being carried bridal style into the bedroom swiftly.

_____________________________________

“Ahhhh~~~~~~~~” Hansol came really hard and fell back into the bed panting loudly. His Daddy and Oppa really did a good number on him and he was sure he’ll be limping for days. Curse at their inhuman length and strength.

“Sorry, baby. Did we go too hard on you?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too. I really tried to be gentle but you looked so damn good and so irresistible.”

“Well, nothing I couldn’t handle but please be more careful next times because I don’t want to go outside while being looked like a wreck.”

“We definitely will, baby boy.” They both kissed him on the forehead and all of them cuddled together.

“By the way, baby doll,”

“Yes, Oppa?”

“Which one of us is more good at making you feeling good?” Hansol can’t help but smacked his idiot Oppa.

“Idiot! Why did you ask him at this time although we both knew it was me.” Wonwoo also scolded Mingyu.

“Yahhhh” Mingyu pouted. Hansol watched happily as Wonwoo sighed and went over him to kiss Mingyu on the lips.

“Shut up and let us cuddle peacefully”

“Hmm, I will forgive you this time.”

Hansol knew whenever stupid arguments his boyfriends made, at the end of the day, they would make up. After all, they were best friends before becoming his boyfriends and he also knew his two boyfriends also loved each other like they loved him.

 

Hansol is always like a meanie’ son and i can’t help but write a threesome about them. Well, i do hope u all enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfic ~  
> But I really love bottom hansol!


End file.
